


The Darker Side of Catgirls

by PietroFan420



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat Ears, Catboys & Catgirls, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Laboratories, Minor Violence, Pain, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PietroFan420/pseuds/PietroFan420
Summary: I was commissioned to write something involving catgirls, so I made it fucked up and horrible. You're welcome.





	The Darker Side of Catgirls

I open my eyes to cadet-blue darkness. Wait, can darkness really have a color? I guess that’s not for me to decide.  
At any rate, it was dim and cold. The walls emanated a frigid, metallic ambiance, and a chill ran up my spine.  
It was then I realized I was strapped to a table.  
“Hello?” I called out into the void, and PAIN. Head-splitting pain. By opening my mouth, I must have pulled a muscle, and-  
Something dripped into my eye. I blinked a few times. My eyelashes were stained red. Blood, I instinctively knew. Despite what little facts I knew, I called for help.  
“I- is anyone there?” I spat, trying to get the sentence out as fast as I could.  
“Hello, Subject 204,” said a calm voice from the ceiling. I looked up to see a loudspeaker and camera hanging off the top of the wall.  
“Wh-where am I? What’s going on?”  
“Hmm…”  
The camera panned around, observing me.  
“It seems the operation was a success. We will have to keep you for further inspection.”  
“W-what did you do to me?” I demanded.  
“The Humanoid Felinization procedure.”  
“The what?”  
“Implementing features from a cat to a human body. The difficult part was connecting them properly. One can sew cat ears to a person, but that person would not be able to hear with the cat ears. More… artificial measures had to be taken.”  
I was a cat person. A cat person! The pain in my head- they’d attached ears to it. What the hell did they do to me?  
“You c-can’t do that! T-that’s illegal! You can't just capture people and make them cats!” I demanded.  
“Who said we were operating on people?”  
“Me! I’m a person!” I exclaimed. Was it not obvious?  
“If you’re a person, what’s your name?”  
“I’m-”  
I paused. Somehow, I couldn’t remember having a name. Impossible. I had to have a name. Everyone did, didn’t they?  
“What do you do for a living? What are your hobbies?”  
I desperately searched my mind to no avail.  
“W-why can’t I remember anything about my life?”  
“Simple,” answered the voice. “Your life began in this room. Now shush, your new master is coming.”  
Master?  
A young man pushed open the door. His shirt featured a woman with aqua twintails.  
“Awww, Tabitha, you look so good!” he exclaimed, his voice oilier than his hair. “Man, I got my own catgirl, and it only cost several thousand dollars!”  
“We’re glad you like this model, Sir,” the loudspeaker calmly replied. “Tabitha is an… inspired name for her.”  
“I was gonna name her Kitty, but I think that’s a bit too obvious,” he chuckled.  
The voice feigned amusement, giving off the least enthusiastic laugh known to man.  
“When can I adopt her?” the man asked.  
“There is a waiting period of one week to ensure the model’s quality.”  
“Aww man… couldn’t I take her now?”  
“Well… I suppose if you really wanted to… with an insurance fee, of course, that would be alright.”  
“Great!” he said with a grin. “Come on, Tabby, it’s time to take you home.”


End file.
